


Creature Feature

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weird Biology, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a giftie for markingatlightspeed. Faun!Scout has to go back to basic training until he figures out how to get around on his new legs. He meets some of the new recruits, and, as it turns out, they get on quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/gifts).



'Man, the new recruits just get weirder every year,' Buck thought, looking around the table in Conference Room B, at the Teufort Inn and Suites. Sure, he'd taken on a few strange attributes himself, of late, but he wasn't born that way. Fuckin' /magic/ or some shit. He wondered if that was the case with the guy with the rabbit ears, or the one that looked like something out of a Tarzan movie, or the one that looked suspiciously… /undead/. Looking at the greenish pallor to that last guy, he supposed it could be worse. Having to do basic training over again was a pain, but it was only a case of magically-induced satyrism (and a nasty bit of comorbid satyriasis, but he hoped none of the new guys would catch wind of that), not a wicked case of /death/. 'BLU must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel,' he decided. The one with the cat ears and tail appeared to be sleeping, face stretching into cutesy little yawns now and again. Buck scoffed. What were the higher-ups thinking? Then there was the guy that looked to be part octopus. Most of the bases Buck was familiar with were arid, desert landscapes. What use would this guy, with the weird water tank breathing apparatus, be in those dessicated environs, devoid of any water? Buck guessed the squid guy would pretty much have to stick to Hydro, or Well, or Sawmill, maybe 2Fort. 

Miss Pauling walked in, and Buck sat back on his tail to keep it from thumping against the chair. 

"Good afternoon, recruits!" she began crisply, and Buck shot a glare across the table at the guy with the horse body, who’d let out a loud whistle at the dear lady’s appearance. "I’m glad to see you all made it here on time," she continued, undeterred. Looking over a clipboard, she did a quick rollcall. 

Buck tried to keep track of the names, but they were about as strange as their bearers, things like Macuahuitl and Hoofaestus. The guy with the rabbit ears protruding from his head had an easy enough name: Jack, and the twitchy one with the cat ears constantly flicking this way and that was called Felix. Romero (the green one) didn’t appear to talk any, but that Octavio guy with all the squiddy bits more than made up for it, offering to shake everyone’s hand— all at once— and then laughing uproariously at his own joke. Buck hoped he hadn’t been this annoying as a new recruit.

While Miss Pauling went over logistics (equipment, battle modes, sick leave, performance expectations, and the BLU company mission), Buck leaned back in his seat and stretched his hooves out in front of him. He knew all this stuff already. That guy Felix seemed fixated on Miss Pauling’s laser pointer, his tail lashing side to side and his ears upright and alert. He looked ready to pounce. Buck wondered what would happen if the guy /did/. Would the kid be sent packin’ before even Boot Camp? How embarassin’ would that be? 

He snickered to himself, but nearly choked when something wrapped around his ankle. Glancing under the table, he realized it was one of that guy Octavio’s many arms, the suckers pinching at his fur. Buck flicked his eyes over. What was this molluscine mook trying to pull? Miss P would /so/ not appreciate this kind of interruption. He kept quiet, staring the impertinent newbie down. This guy didn’t know who he was dealing with! The limb slid higher up his hock. What did this idiot think he was doing?! This was not the time or place for footsie! Neither of them even had feet, technically speaking! 

When the tip of that inquisitive arm brushed the back of Buck’s knee, he nearly bit his tongue. Octavio merely smirked, keeping his eyes glued to the slide projection in front of them. 

Well, two could play at that game! 

Buck slipped his hand under the table, and touched the twisting tentacle. He stroked his thumb between the suckers and watched Octavio’s shoulders go more rigid. With the strange light blue limb wrapped around his fingers, he brought his hand to his own inner thigh, stroking through his own fur with his fingers and Octavio’s curling tentacle. Octavio slid his strangely golden gaze over, a question in his eyes. Buck only grinned. Slowly, Octavio smiled back, with row upon row of viciously serrated teeth. 

The introductory slideshow dragged on, and Buck wondered how he’d gotten through it, the first time. Probably by staring goony-eyed at Miss Pauling’s rack, honestly. ‘Course that was before he had a rack of his own: eight-point, at that. But /golly/ it was hard to concentrate on anything but— unless you count her hips, her waist, her lips, her legs, her fine round ass and the crease in her dress where her thighs moved, making a V that drew his attention like Felix after that laser pointer. Criminy, but Octavio wasn’t making things any easier, ends of his limbs flicking Buck’s knees, trailing under his hocks. Fuck and all, Buck knew Octavio would smell of him, to the sensitive nose, after touching there. 

Miss P was all kinds of distracting, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to stay comfortable; it had the side effect of making her hips sway side to side. Octavio ran the tip of one tentacle just at the edge of his hoof, right where the fur ended, and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. 

'It wasn't like this ten minutes ago!' he protested, inwardly. 'I was on my game, I was cooler than shave-ice in a snow storm!' 

But, it was quite warm in the conference room, and he could smell people sweating, putting their myriad scents in the air with all the secrets therein. He didn’t think Miss P was seeing anyone. She didn’t smell like she was seeing anyone. And this guy Octavio smelled like canned sardines and want. 

Buck wanted to fight someone. He wanted to fight, and fuck, and maybe fuck while fighting. Fight while fucking. Was there a difference? He wouldn’t know. Twenty minutes ago he was king of the rock. He had the skills to pay the bills, man, he knew what he was doing when it came to killin’ REDs. Shit. It’s just… This body had changed more than he’d initially thought. He couldn’t quite control it. So here he was, sitting down to the preliminaries before another BCT unit, going out of his mind and nursing a strong suspicion that his inability to concentrate had something to do with his recently cervine appearance. September wasn’t always this /hot/, was it? 

And /Jesus Candy-Stripin’ Christ on a Concertina/ that Felix guy smelled like he’d gotten some in the last /hour/! It was just /rolling/ off of him in waves, like the heat radiating through walls from the desert (despite the best efforts of a small oscillating fan). He smelled like sex and spunk and satisfaction, and no wonder he was so damn sleepy. The way he smelled you’d think he’d just hung his ass out of an open window and waited for what may come. 

And Buck was expected to /pay attention to a fuckin’ slideshow/ with all this stimulus? Felix smelling like hot, hungry rutting; Miss P looking so good he wanted to just push his nose between her legs and fill up on her; and Octavio teasing his legs fit to drive him /nuts/. He halfway wanted to climb up the walls, and halfway wanted to lunge across the table to cover that freaky octopus-man with his teeth and his tongue until he begged for forgiveness. Goddamn it.

As soon as the meeting let out, with orders to report on the field at 0500 hours, Buck bolted for the bathrooms. In the fluorescent light, he splashed water on his face and examined his antlers. They’d fully shed their velvet, and back on base, Engie and the Medic had been full of assurances that such a thing was absolutely normal, and that in a few months, the antlers, too would fall off, and he’d regrow them in the spring. He wasn’t looking forward to it. The skin around the base of his antlers was extremely sensitive— the Doc explained that this was because it was full of blood vessels— and he anticipated that having new antlers grow in was going to hurt. The Medic had made him promise to tell all about it. Bloody-minded freak. 

"And what makes you so knowledgable about magic half-deer guys, huh?" he’d asked, at the time. He wanted to know for sure the guy wasn’t just making it up as he went along. 

"Oh, I’m not," the Medic answered, smiling beatifically, "—but my father did take me on a number of hunting trips…" Then his expression got somewhat far-away as he fingered the exposed tines of Buck’s antlers, and Buck felt it prudent to high-tail it out of there. 

It’s only because he tripped and fell for the umpteenth time that the higher-ups had finally decided to send him back to boot camp, until he got a handle on this thing.

The water did not help much.

He toweled his face off as best he could, and when he looked in the mirror again, his reflection was joined by that of another. Octavio leaned against the wall behind him, turning that peculiar shark-mouthed grin on him again. 

"Hey there, Spot," Octavio greeted, one of his arms running up the back of Buck’s fuzzy leg, then flicking his tail as dextrously as an index finger would. "Y’got a minute?"

Buck didn’t have anything to say. Without a thought as to how exactly this all was going to work, why this octopus-man wanted to jump his bones, or even what they’d look like together, he rushed the other scout, pinning him to the wall with sheer speed alone. 

Octavio’s mouth tasted salty and fishy, but he had a tongue as prehensile as any one of his many arms, and it was doin’ some pretty crazy stuff to Buck’s lips, and tongue, making him tingle down to his hooves. 

Buck shoved his hands up under Octavio’s shirt, and felt along the place where ordinary human flesh shifted into sky blue tentacles. 

"How long you been like this?" Buck asked, fingering the delicate webbing between two arms. Octavio arched and groaned before answering.

"What kinda question is that?" he laughed. "Might even be kinda rude!"

"Well I mean," Buck replied, feeling his ears twitch down, "All this—" he indicated his antlers and fur with a sweep of his hand, "— is new for me. Some kinda magic spell." 

Octavio looked him up and down. “That’s rough, my man,” he said. 

"So like—" Buck interjected, trying to deflect the other scout’s pity, "That’s why I asked. Wondered if all you guys were in the same boat as me, y’know?"

Octavio’s half smile seemed a bit teasing. “Ain’t like that for me, buddy. I was born lookin’ like this, an’ my mommy an’ daddy looked like this too. In case you thought maybe I had a two-legged daddy that got lucky with an octopus.” 

"Would that even work?" 

"No, ya idjit!"

"Criminy, how should I know?!"

"Shit, I’m surprised you don’t, on account’a my dad works for BLU an’ I thought you said you were an old hand at this!"

"Lotsa people work for BLU, barnaclehead! You got any idea how many holdings an’ dependent companies an’ proprietary titles they got?"

"Well yeah, but my old man ain’t no paper pusher. He’s a Spy, see? That’s why I enlisted!"

Buck didn’t know why they were fighting anymore, but he wasn’t gonna let this guy push him around. 

"What, couldn’t stand to be away from yer daddy?" he brayed, crossing his arms in challenge. "Afraid he wasn’t gonna spoon-feed you mashed mackerel no more?" 

"What are you even talkin’ about?!" Octavio hissed, his skin flashing with strange patterns of light and shadow. "Can’t we just go back to f—"

The door handle rattled and the two jumped apart, just in time for that guy Macuahuitl to walk in, casting them both suspicious looks as he passed. Buck thought this would be a good cue to leave, but Octavio followed him. 

Buck felt overheated. He felt like he had too much energy, more than usual, and needed an outlet for it. Octavio was chattering behind him, but the words were just washing over him like the rolling tide; he wasn’t paying attention. He grabbed the handle of the first door he found, which turned out to be Conference Room C, and stepped inside. 

"Did you even hear that guy walkin’? In like, an echoin’ bathroom, an’ everythin’? I swear to god, that jaguar-headed guy moved as quiet as a CAT—!" 

And here, Buck turned, and looked at Octavio, who lay on the floor in a tangle of many limbs, sprawled over Felix, who, it appeared, had been snoozing in the late afternoon sun. Felix yowled in protest and tried to extracate himself, clawing at the floor in the bright square of sunshine he’d found for his nap. Octavio, meanwhile, seemed to be having difficulty getting himself upright, as he looked to be somewhat bottom-heavy, and his curling arms thrashed in the air, seeking purchase. 

Felix rolled onto his back and kicked at the floor with his heels, while Octavio flopped over onto his front and pushed up with his arms. A few of his tentacles wrapped around Felix’s legs, finally finding an anchor by which to pull himself into some semblance of a sitting position, but as he shifted his weight, Felix made a very strange sound beneath him.

Both Buck and Octavio shifted their eyes to Felix’s face, which had gone rather pink. Then, Felix arched up off the floor, grinding into the writhing mass of Octavio’s coiling tentacles. 

"Oh," Octavio grunted. "It’s like /that/." 

"Shit," Buck commented, "It weren’t like this my /first/ time in basic trainin’!" 

"Nnnnn…" Felix whined, rolling his hips as Octavio squeezed the other scout’s thighs experimentally. 

"You don’t talk much, do ya?" Buck asked, kneeling next to Felix and running a finger up the edge of his fuzzy ear. It was just like a cat’s— a very /big/ cat’s. 

"Rrrr," Felix rumbled, craning his neck into Buck’s touch. 

"Never met a Scout what didn’t talk none," Buck said. Octavio tapped him on the shoulder and he glanced over, meeting the octopus-man’s yellow-eyed gaze. With pointy teeth gleaming, Octavio was wearing a grin of utmost mischief, and quirked his eyebrows suggestively. 

Buck returned the look, and got up to lock the door. 

When he returned, Felix was digging his fingers into the carpet, high, mewling sounds rising out of him with every breath. Octavio had the cat-eared scout’s fly open, and several tentacles quested inside. 

"Aw, now, that ain’t fair," Buck complained, only half-serious. "Leavin’ me out like that."

"There’s enough of me to go around," Octavio replied, wrapping a limb around Buck’s ankle once more. Falling to a half-crouch, Buck took up a position behind the octopus-man, taking care not to nick anyone’s extremities with his sharp hooves. 

"S’pose that’s true," Buck muttered while tentacles pushed under his shirt and stretched across his chest. "But uh. What do /you/ like?"

For a moment, Octavio didn’t answer, concentrating instead on Felix bucking and crying out beneath him. He rucked up the cat-eared scout’s shirt and ran his hands along his chest, then teased across it with a few hundred tiny suckers. 

"Mnyaaah!" Felix exclaimed, and Buck had to laugh. 

"…What do I like?" Octavio replied, finally. "I guess all the normal stuff. Gettin’ touched between the suckers, having my webbing played with… I like it when a guy kisses or licks my gill slits, but I can’t do that on land on account’a my aquatank bein’ in the way. But. Y’know. Nothin’ /weird/." 

"…Right. Uh. Well, I like the base of my, er, tail… touched. An’ where the antlers, I mean, like… Well, here." He grabbed one of Octavio’s hands, and bent so he could bring the octopus-man’s fingers to the highly vascularized skin where his antlers poked out. 

"Like this?" Octavio asked, feeling blindly around behind him. 

"/Yeah/…" Buck sighed, leaning into the touch. "An’, y’know, the other stuff. Gettin’ stroked off, sucked off, fucked. These uh… Guess they’re called ‘hocks’? They’re pretty sensitive. Dunno why." 

"It’s ‘cause you got a scent gland, there." 

"How do you know that?!"

"I can taste it. With my suckers. Pretty cool, right? Betchu can’t do nothin’ like that." He turned to regard Buck with a mocking smile, and Felix whined at the loss of Octavio’s attention.

"Eck. Ain’t it like yer lickin’ the ground all’a time, then?" 

"It don’t actually go into my /mouth/, Saltlick. You wouldn’t unnerstand ‘cause you can’t do it."

"Arright. But can you /jump/?"

"Who needs to jump when you can scale vertical surfaces?"

"Whoever heard of a Scout that don’t jump!"

"Aw, shut up, I would totally /destroy/ you in a 300-meter swim."

"Like that’s useful, I—"

But Felix pulled Octavio away from the conversation by his shirt, wrapping arms around the octopus-man’s neck and head to keep him close, kissing and nipping at his jaw. 

"Mrrr…" Felix warned, teeth finding Octavio’s ear. 

"I think he’s impatient," Buck commented, sliding hands up Felix’s legs. The cat-eared Scout’s long tail twitched on the floor as he stretced into Buck’s palms. "That good?"

"Nnnn," Felix sighed. He closed his eyes and kissed Octavio’s face, blindly, indescriminately. Buck shed his shirt, then began shoving Octavio’s up his back, until the other scout removed it on his own. Felix seemed to be content to lie with his shirt pushed up to his armpits, back bowing off the floor to push his cock, hard and ready against his belly, into Octavio’s tentacles. Working together, Buck and Octavio managed to wrench the cat-eared scout’s knickerbockers and jock to his knees, without yanking his soft, orange tabby tail. 

Felix practically purred with satisfaction. 

"He really wants it bad, shit!" Though, Buck could hardly criticize. After such a long tease, he was straining in his uniform pants, and aching. "How d’ya wanna do this thing?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean like. You want I should do him, and you do me? Or y’wanna spit-roast him? Or, like. Do you… /can/ you get fucked?" Buck ran fingertips along the edge of that thin webbing again, and Octavio lifted what Buck supposed would be his hips. 

“‘Course I can, shit! Ya know you really got no idea what to say when someone’s different from you. Didn’t yer mama ever teach ya any /manners/?”

"Well, I’m not really familiar with… non-mammalian intercourse! Forgive me, I should’ve brushed up on that before I left home!" 

"Ugh, /okay/. I’ll /show/ you, goddamn it." With his thumbs circling and teasing Felix’s nipples, Octavio tilted his back end up higher, a few of the limbs in the back curling upwards to reveal the nexus of all the suckers. At the centre, there was a small hole, and Buck found his fingers drawn to it: down the line between two rows of suckers, to the rubbery edge of it. 

Octavio shuddered. “You don’t beat around the bush, do ya?” he panted, burying his face in Felix’s neck to elicit a series of pleading whines. 

The hole clenched around Buck’s finger, more like a vacuum tube than anything else he’d experienced. If it was this tight and slippery around just his finger, he was practically dizzy thinking about what it would feel like around his cock.

"Is this, like, yer butthole, or what?"

"Nn, I guess, yeah… An’ it’s where my ink comes from." 

"Ink? Jeez! You got all kinds’a stuff goin’ on, huh?" Hesitantly, Buck pushed a second finger in alongside the first one, and Octavio moaned into Felix’s shoulder. "Is that why it’s all slick?"

"Yeah. Hold up a sec," Octavio grunted. Then, he began moving down Felix’s body, and Buck had to pull his fingers out to back up. He watched Octavio nibbling at Felix’s ribs, leaving angry, red marks in his wake. All those flat, jagged teeth, like pearly white steak knives, trailing down Felix’s abdomen, soothed by that long, wicked tongue— Buck stared in wide-eyed anticipation. God, if Octavio was doing what Buck /thought/ he was gonna do, he… Well. He’d have to get his dick wet soon or he thought he might die. 

Then, that agile tongue seemed to snake around Felix’s cock, and the cat-eared scout keened and thrashed and kicked against the carpet, uselessly, clawing the low-pile with white-knuckled hands. Buck had to lean to watch, but now that he could see it, Octavio’s tongue looked kinda like a sea creature, itself: maybe eight inches long, and thin, semitransparent blue, with a sucker at the end. It looped around the head of Felix’s cock, just under the ridge, and the sucker attached to a prominent vein along the underside. Felix yowled, and Buck gawped, actually, a little jealous. 

Octavio dipped his head, and slid his tongue down the length, slurped around and pulled back up again.

"Rrrrowrr!" Felix exclaimed, bucking up into that slick grip. Buck pushed a few of Octavio’s backmost limbs until he curled them up again, out of the way. 

"You gonna fuck me?" Octavio teased, slurring against Felix’s cock and wiggling his back end.

"Yeah, I think I am," Buck replied. He traced his fingertips around that hole again, before pushing three fingers in. When Octavio moaned, Felix wailed, fingers going to his own chest to tweak his nipples. 

"Nng, I hope so." Octavio and Felix writhed together— as Felix arched up, Octavio followed, thrusting back onto Buck’s fingers. "Here, hold on," he said, before he tensed, and his limbs contracted minutely, and a black, mucous-like sludge seeped around Buck’s digits. 

"Augh! What the everlovin’ fuck?!" Buck bleated, yanking his hand away none-too-gently.

"Fuckin’ OW goddamn it! What the hell, man?" Octavio turned to glare at Buck over his shoulder. " That fuckin’ /hurt/!"

Felix mewled at the loss of Octavio’s tongue, but Buck shouted over him.

"What the fuck was /that/?! What did you do?!"

"What?!"

"What the /fuck/ was that?!"

"It’s just /ink/, ya dickhead, what’s yer fuckin’ problem?!"

"… /That’s/ ink?"

"/Yeah/, like I told you!" Octavio scoffed. "What the fuck did /you/ think?" 

"Fuck, I dunno…" 

"Well, now ya know," Octavio declared flatly. "So are you gonna get back to it, or what?"

Felix was pawing at Octavio’s head and shoulders, but the octopus-man continued to glare Buck down, until he felt gentle, unsure fingers feeling around his hole again. With one last huff, Octavio returned to his strange fellatio, his tongue curled lovingly around the shaft and sucking at the tip. 

 

With three fingers slipping easily in and out of Octavio, Buck couldn’t concentrate on hardly anything else. He bent over the other scout’s back, and buried his face in the tentacles that had curled up to allow him space. The flesh between the suckers was at once spongy and smooth, and he licked at it, and met the suckers with his lips, and felt the suckers reach to follow him as he moved around. Octavio groaned into Felix’s cock, and Felix echoed him with enthusiasm. 

In one quick swoop, Octavio pulled off, and pushed Felix’s thighs to his chest. Buck could feel the fluffy orange tail, lashing between his knees. Then, Felix was yelping and mewling, and Buck leaned to look, and felt his heart stutter as he watched one of Octavio’s limbs worming its way into Felix’s body, coiling and twisting, the slick, muscular length of it devastating the cat-eared scout, who lay twitching and breathless on the floor. 

"Holy shit," Buck whispered, seeing the way the arm expanded and rotated, the way Felix’s face drew tight, and red. Octavio worked a second tentacle in with the first, and the two twined together, and Buck could see Felix’s asshole stretching as the two limbs flexed inside of the other scout. "Holy fuck," Buck said. 

Without realizing, he’d pushed a fourth finger into Octavio, and with the lubrication of his ink, the going was smooth and easy. 

But Octavio knew what he wanted, and a few-score suckers wrapped around Buck’s arm, and surrounded it, and before Buck really figured out what was going on, his hand was pulled free. 

"Christ!" he exclaimed, overwhelmed by the sensation and unable to pull his hand from the grip of many suckers. "Leggo, why dontcha?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." 

All at once, Octavio’s tentacles let go, and Buck was left panting and shocked. He couldn’t believe how instantly immobilized he’d been. 

"You just gonna sit there or…?" Octavio prompted, shimmying his lower body. 

"What?" Buck grunted, transfixed. There was more strength in those limbs than he’d initially anticipated, and for a moment, he’d felt trapped, panicked. 

Octavio looked up from where he was sucking one of Felix’s nipples and shot a glance over his shoulder. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

"Uh, yeah," Buck answered, reaching down to stroke himself. "Just, watch it with them suckers."

"Pfft, whatever. I know what I’m doin’. Better’n you do, anyhow."

Octavio pushed forward, hard, and, as if to illustrate his point, Felix arched and wailed. That sounded like a challenge, to Buck. Hell, nobody challenged him when it came to fuckin’! Most guys weren’t even in the same league! He gripped Octavio’s side with conviction, and aligned himself, and bucked in.

Octavio’s body suctioned around him, cleaving to his every vein and ridge. He’d never experienced anything like it. It was like a vacuum sleeve, form-fitting, and slick, so slick. When his furry hips met the nest of Octavio’s arms, he let out the breath he’d been holding. 

Octavio groaned, and rocked forward, a third tentacle burying itself in Felix’s hole, and then back, greedy, moving around Buck in a tight seal from tip to root. The limbs that had curled back to allow Buck room stretched and found Buck’s chest, shoulders, and neck. They pulled him close, and Buck’s pace stuttered, nervous, but then, as Octavio tugged him nearer, the scent of him met Buck’s nose and a bolt of heat went through him like a hot iron. Fuck, Octavio smelled like need, and salt. It made Buck think of ripe things, and reminded him of a primeval ache deep within him, and then he was snapping his hips as hard and as fast as the coiling limbs would allow him, fingers digging in under Octavio’s ribs, grunting with exertion. 

Felix hauled Octavio down again for deep, hungry kisses that soon turned to bites. The cat-eared scout’s lip split on Octavio’s treacherous teeth, but he just licked the tear uncaringly and kissed, bloody, to Octavio’s ear. His nails raked down the octopus-man’s back, leaving angry scratches in their wake.

"Yer nails are /really/ sharp," Octavio yelped. 

Buck looked down, and saw the pointed tips of Felix’s nails. 

"It’s /claws/ he’s got, man," he said. 

"Criminy!" Octavio exclaimed, head bowed against Felix’s collarbone. As he forced his twisting limbs in and out of the scout beneath him, he felt the pricks of those claws in his back and shoulders, again and again.

"Shit!" Buck gasped, surprised when one of the tentacles gripping his sides stretched to meet the base of his tail, the thin, curling tip rubbing the strange collection of spinal nerves just there. "Oh, oh fuck, oh hell, /Octavio/, Jayzus CHRIST!" 

"Mmm, yeah?" Octavio murmured, speaking into Felix’s neck. 

"/Yeah,/" Buck sighed.

"Hnnnnmmm," Felix agreed, his back bowing off the ground to rub his cock against Octavio’s belly. Buck leaned forward and covered Octavio’s back with his body, spat into his hand and then groped around to find Felix’s erection. He stroked in time with his thrusts into Octavio, who moaned against Felix’s skin. The tentacles writhed across Buck’s back, and under him, between their bodies. They sought stimulation, friction.

He thought for sure he’d be covered in suckermarks at the end of this, but couldn’t find it in himself to care as he used the newfound strength in his cervine legs to rut against Octavio, into him, fast and deep. With his free hand he pulled a tentacle away from his chest and brought it to his mouth, kissing, licking, and then finally sucking on the tip, shivering as the tiniest suckers pinched at his tongue. The limb curled and bunched in his mouth, almost intangible. It was like a thin cord of muscle in a gelatinous sheath, coated in slick, rubbery skin. It was so foreign, and yet so enticing, he couldn’t get enough. 

Especially with Octavio’s enthusiastic reactions. He was moaning loudly into Felix’s skin, writhing, the arms inside of the cat-eared scout moving faster, each curling around the others, stretching, searching. Octavio fell to his forearms, and Buck couldn’t reach Felix’s cock anymore, so he devoted his hands to holding Octavio steady while he increased the pace, closing his eyes to concentrate on giving the octopus-man everything he had. 

Felix, too, cried out again and again, finding friction against Octavio’s body, until witch a screeching howl, he came between them, his ears flat against his head. The points of his canines accentuated the stretch of his mouth around his scream as he shook, clawing the carpet and tearing up the weave. 

"Fuckin’ hell," Octavio groaned, voice ragged, "You are so tight, and it feels /amazing/." 

Felix replied muzzily, faint little chirruping noises while Octavio continued to move over him and inside of him. 

"Shit, fuck, I bet you’re even tighter’n he is," Buck grit out before the tentacle was in his mouth again. "Whatshh it gonna be liksche when you come?" he slurred. 

"Aw shit, gonna come so hard, so fuckin’ /hard/," Octavio promised. 

"Yeah? I can’t fuckin’ wait. You like the way I’m fuckin’ you? Like it hard and fast like this?" He snapped his hips especially hard for a moment, to drive his point home. 

"Mm, I like /everythin’/ hard an’ fast…"

Felix moaned as if in pain, overstimulated with Octavio’s limbs still twisting into him, but when Octavio moved to pull out Felix flung his arms and legs around the octopus-man’s body and held him there almost jealously. He whined, and astoundingly, rolled his hips, his come sliding and sticking between his body and Octavio’s. 

Buck kept his eyes shut and focused on the scents of the other two instead. His sense of smell had gotten much stronger, and seemed to be almost painfully acute of late. He could smell the sharp sweat rolling off of Felix, soaking into the carpet, the pheromones in it, the come splattered on his belly. He could smell the salty tang collecting on the back of Octavio’s neck, the gritty scent of his ink, and an algal undercurrent of murky water. He wanted to bury his nose in their hair, behind their ears, in the bends of their elbows. He wanted to lick up the scent of them and leave his own in his wake.

He could feel it coming on; it was all too much to take. Octavio’s water tank hissed loudly and rhythmically, mimicking harsh, panting breaths. The slim end of the tentacle teasing the base of his tail suddenly spiraled tight, pulling the fur, but it was good, sent bolts through his body, and then he was grunting and lowing into the skin of Octavio’s back, coming hard just seconds before Octavio did. He muffled his scream in the octopus-man’s shoulderblade, realizing all at once that Octavio’s lower body was pure muscle, squeezing him until he saw stars, red-black, flashing behind his eyes. He could hear Felix keening, and felt wetness sliding down his left thigh, slicking the fur there. Octavio’s limbs were curled like seashells, and his upper body twitched, and shook, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the tightly-woven carpet, a rattling sound bubbling up from his throat. Felix answered with a sharp yowl. Buck twitched as his orgasm rolled through him, the first pulse intense, but Octavio’s endlessly contracting muscles drawing it out, making his balls hitch, making him ache down to his hooves as he shot two, three, four times into Octavio’s body. Even after he was empty, still his body continued to clench, and he nearly screamed, dizzy, out of his head with pleasure that was just this side of pain.

Octavio’s limbs coiled in on themselves and unfurled, and writhed around each other, and stretched, covering the other bodies. Octavio panted, and moaned, and shuddered.

"Ungh," he muttered into Felix’s ribs. "Fuck." His body shook again, and his skin shimmered with light. Felix make a high sound and almost choked. Then, Octavio’s muscles relaxed, and Buck practically fell away from him, overbalancing on his hocks, and hit the ground with a thud and a yelp. Octavio laughed quietly, slowly disentangling himself from Felix’s spent body. 

Felix rolled on the ground and his feet kicked against the carpet. His tail lashed and he groaned, low and quiet. His hands fluttered over his lower body, switiching from cupping his soft cock, to holding his lower belly, to bracing against his thighs, to reaching down between them to probe at his well-used hole. 

"What’s up with you?" Buck asked the cat-eared scout, but when he only received a soft keening sound in response, he turned to Octavio, who had collapsed onto his side and was basking in his post-orgasmic haze. "What’s up with him?" Buck reiterated, aiming a thumb at Felix. 

Octavio slid his eyes over to the other scout, shivering and twitching on the floor. He shrugged.

"That sometimes happens when I fuck a mammal. You guys ain’t used to my spunk. Comes out all at once in a packet, about three feet long. He’ll settle down in a minute."

Buck’s eyes felt like they were going to bug out of their sockets.

"You what?! He what?!"

But Octavio merely reached over and petted down Felix’s flanks, soothing him.

"It’ll be alright, it’ll disintegrate in a minute, and you’ll feel all warm and full. It’s like I’m staying in you to fuck you, for a little while longer. Don’t worry," he murmured. 

"His guts look a little swollen," Buck observed, hesitantly. 

"Yeah, it’s just jizz, though." Octavio cut a glance over to Buck and smirked. "I can’t get him pregnant, if that’s what you’re thinking."

"No! I just— it’s just. You know. Uh." Buck didn’t know what to say. "Do you think he likes it?" he ventured. 

Felix had been reduced to purring as he rolled side to side, one hand pressed to his limp cock and the other pushing just the tip of his middle finger inside himself. With wide-blown pupils, he looked half-lidded at Buck and smiled, licking his lips. 

"See, now the packet’s started to dissolve and you’re just full of me, right?" Octavio whispered tenderly, kissing Felix’s fuzzy ear and making it flick. He kissed it again and again, at the tip and at the base, and Felix tittered and then groaned as his mewling laughter shook his guts and reminded him of the hot load inside him. 

Buck watched all of this with awe. 

"C’mere," Octavio beckoned, and Buck moved to lay on Felix’s other side. Octavio took Buck’s hand and moved it over Felix’s skin, shoulder to hip, and Buck marveled at how soft it was. He supposed he hadn’t noticed in the heat of things. 

Together, they stroked Felix all over, his kitten-soft hair, his ears, his smooth skin, his downy chest and leg hair, even his pubic hair was soft. Felix stretched into the touches and made contented sounds, until he settled, and he rubbed his abdomen, and turned to kiss Octavio, rolling to cleave to his body. He held the octopus-man’s head in his hands and kissed him, slowly, his eyes closed. Octavio groaned into the kiss, and Buck scratched fondly down Felix’s back. The cat-eared scout rolled to face him, and Buck, too, found himself pulled into an eager, passionate kiss. They smiled at one another, and then Felix reached for his pants. 

"Already?" Buck asked, but Felix was fishing in his pockets. He came up with a plastic baggie, with a few ounces of dry, green herb shifting around in the bottom. 

"Shit," Octavio said, as Felix found his papers and expertly rolled a joint for himself. The cat-eared scout then shook the bag at the other two, an offer. Buck leaned in, and Felix got a wicked look, and held the bag open under Buck’s nose.

Buck laughed.

"What?" Octavio asked, reaching for the bag and smelling it for himself. "Why does this grass smell so much like mint?" 

"It’s catnip," Buck said, shaking his head, but he still lit Felix’s joint and lay there with the two of them, all petting and stroking one another, staring at the curling smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, octopuses don’t technically have tentacles. They’re actually /arms/, as /tentacles/ are used only for eating, whereas arms are used to manipulate an environment. However, I thought it would get confusing and repetetive if I didn’t diversify the words I used. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> As always, you can find me under the same name on tumblr for more fanfic that for formatting reasons will not be uploaded to AO3. c:


End file.
